


Frostiron One Shots

by galaxyiplier



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyiplier/pseuds/galaxyiplier
Summary: A Frostiron One Shot Book, containing:- FluffThese One Shots will contain cute moments, adorable scenes, and may cause butterflies in your stomach.- AngstThese One Shots will contain sadness, tears, fighting, and heartbreak.- Smut/LemonThese One Shots will contain sexual fantasies, sexy happenings, and that good ol' uncensored content.





	1. Fluff - Walk With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy these One Shots! If you have any ideas I’d love to hear them!

[Tony's POV]

 

"Thanks!" I smiled at the woman stood in front of the till, taking my coffee. "Y-You're welcome Mr. Stark!" She replied, wide eyed and smiling just as the same as when I had arrived. I waved before I left the shop, my shoes stepping into the crunchy snow. A few girls giggled with excitement as they watched me leave, waving goodbye to me.

 

It was always better to go to coffee shops at night, less people meant less autographs, less photos, less drama. I mean, I lived for the drama, but everyone's gotta have a break from it from time to time, even me. I was surprised, though, that none of them followed me. But I guess not all fans are crazy ones, I've had way too many encounters with those.

 

I crossed the road, hurrying along to the entrance of the park. It was quiet, and peaceful, with hardly anyone around. The cold weather covered the trees, the path hardly visible by the white blanket of snow. The only people who wondered about was a couple, taking a romantic scroll. Hmh, I had given up on romance a long time ago. I don't think I have the capability to be romantic anyway.

 

I sighed, keeping my hands warm around my coffee cup, taking a sip, only to realise it was still too hot and ended up burning my tongue. "Ow! Fuck-" I winced, biting on the burned part of my tongue in pain.

 

Then I heard something shift in the snow, something moved. Did I disturb an animal or something? Or was a creepy fan stalking me and taking photos of my embarrassing tongue-burning moment?

 

I looked around, scanning the area before my eyes stopped on a figure, by a tree, sat up against the trunk. Who would he sat down in the snow? It's freezing already, so why make yourself even more cold? I took a few steps forward, squinting, trying to see the figure in the darkness. He had one knee bent and one leg laid down, his arm resting on his knee as he moved his fingers about...creating...some...green magic in the palm of his hand?!

 

My eyes widened, pulling down my coat sleeve, revealing my wrist band, ready to call for my suit. If I did end up having to call for it, I'd have to drop my damn drink of course, but I guess stopping something evil is better than not being able to drink coffee. I took a step closer, my eyes adjusting to the darkness...

 

...Loki.

 

I went to drop my coffee and call for my suit immediately, but his voice stopped me. "Do not bother, Stark. I'm not going to hurt you." His voice sent shivers down my spine, my whole body tense and shaking. "Not going to hurt me, huh? Yeah, I can believe that." I sarcastically replied, trying to relax and not show any fear that he would - no doubt - love to see.

 

"I speak the truth, I mean no harm. I do not want to fight." His voice was cold, like there were no emotion to his words. And oddly, he sounded like he was actually telling the truth. "Hm, alright." I pulled down my coat sleeve slightly, still keeping my wrist band visible just in case. "So," I began, pointing at the magic he was conjuring up in his hand, before placing my hand back in my pocket. "you're just doing all that magic for fun then?" I asked rhetorically, thinking he was getting ready to shoot it at me or something.

 

"Not exactly. Not for fun, but from boredom." He replied, closing his hand, the magic fading away. "You are afraid, afraid I am going to hurt you." He stated boldly. I gave him a shrug. "I mean, can you blame me? You threw me out of my own window, so you can at least expect me to feel a tiny bit of unease upon seeing you."

 

"I did expect it. I do not blame you for feeling fear, Stark. After all...who wouldn't...? Especially...when I look like this." He began to get to his feet, taking a step into the moonlight.

 

His skin was blue, with markings across his face and neck, and his eyes were red, staring into mine.

 

I gulped, taking a step back. "What...happened to you?" I asked, more curious than afraid. "Nothing happened to me, Stark. I have always been like this. The form you see me in naturally is merely a mask, a disguise, and a lie." His voice began to become more harsh, a slight growl to his words. "You see me for who I truly am. A frost giant, from Jotunheim. I am not from Asgard, Stark."

 

I looked him up and down, my wide eyes slowly relaxing as I brought my eyes to look into his. "The name's Tony." I told him. Loki frowned, confused. "My name is Tony, you...don't have to call me 'Stark' constantly." I informed him, switching my coffee to my other hand.

 

"You are...not surprised, by my form?" The dark haired god asked, tilting his head slightly. I shook my head. "I've seen loads of weird shit in my life, so...this doesn't really surprise me, no. I mean, if you want me to be surprised I can be? If you wanted that sort of reaction?" My words earned a small smile from Loki, the corner of his lips only raising a bit. "No, this is a preferred reaction...you're the first to not...freak out about it, one might say."

 

I gave him a small smile back, feeling at ease with him. "It's pretty cool, honestly." I informed him. "Do you turn like this because of the snow?" Loki shook his head gently, looking at the snow covered ground, shifting his boots to move it around. "I can control it, I only changed since I do not feel the cold in this form."

 

His eyes glanced down at my drink, blinking slowly. "You...want one?" I asked, raising my eyebrows slightly. "No." He replied. "I will cool it down for you, so your tongue doesn't get burned again." He placed his hand over the lid, frost forming on his hands before he moved it away, looking back up at me. "It should be alright to drink now."

 

I stared at him, then looked down at my drink. Did he poison it? Did he freeze or cool it down too much to trick me? I should have taken these into account, but I was placing the cup to my lips without a second thought, taking a big gulp. It was perfect temperature. "Thanks, Reindeer Games." Loki sighed slightly, turning into his 'normal' form, his blue skin fading away, his eyes returning to normal. "Must you call me that?" He asked, looking off to the side and up at the sky, the moonlight hitting his face softly.

 

Wow. He was gorgeous.

 

Wait, what??

 

"I should be leaving, Tony, before your friends arrive to fight me, no doubt." I gulped and shook my head quickly. "Hey, I haven't called anyone, promise. It's just you and me Lokes." Loki turned towards me slowly, probably searching for the truth in my eyes. "I shall believe you, for now." 

 

I shifted about awkwardly, wondering what to say. I was alone with a the damn God of Mischief, drinking my coffee and having a casual chat with him. This was so beyond strange.

 

"Hey," I finally spoke up. "how about we just walk together and chat? I mean, it's not everyday that you don't try and kill me, right?" I studied Loki's expression, trying to find an answer before he spoke. "Alright, Tony, I shall walk with you. But if you try anything - because I know for a fact you do not trust me - then I shall be gone within seconds."

 

I tensed up at the growl in his voice, nodding quickly. "Got it, got it." I started to slowly walk, watching Loki starting to walk along side too. This was so odd, and weird, but it was nice. It was calming, relaxing even. I felt like there was no war between us, no disagreement, no grudges. Of course I hate him for squeezing my neck so damn hard and throwing me out a building, but hey, I'm over it.

 

"Why did you look at me so intently?"

 

I tensed up and forced my eyes to look anywhere but him. "Huh? What?" I replied, frowning and pretending to be confused. "You gazed upon me quite deeply when I looked to the sky, Tony. I want to know why." Loki's voice did not sound like he was playing around. If I lied to him, he might freeze my coffee cup to my hand, or worse, to my lips.

 

"I...think you've got a nice profile, that's all. Y-Y'know, good side angle? You're...uh...you're not...unattractive?" I gulped and bit my gum, my cheeks feeling warm. What the hell was wrong with me?! "Heheh..." I heard Loki chuckle, my head turning to look at him without my control. "I shall take that as a compliment, Stark." He turned to me, a smirk tugging at his lips, his eyes staring into mine. I had to change the subject, fast.

 

"Y-You sure you don't want a coffee? It's good! I'm actually pretty addicted to it, which isn't a good thing, it's a bad thing, and Steve always tells me to lay off the stuff, but it's practically what I live off now, so that is not going to happen-have you tried our food and drinks down here yet? I mean - I say that - because I don't know what kinda foods you have up in your Asgard place, you can't have hotdogs that's for sure, I mean can you imagine introducing gods to hotdogs-?!"

 

Loki stopped, and grabbed my cheeks, making me face him. He leaned down, pressing his lips to my forehead, kissing it gently, before pulling away with a kind smirk. "Stop blabbering on, Stark, I know when someone takes an interest towards me, even though it has not happened many times in my life."

 

I was frozen, unable to move, not because of Loki's frosty tricks, no, because I had no idea what just happened. I couldn't believe it. Did it really just happen?! Did he really kiss my forehead?! I'm not dreaming am I?!

 

"This is all real, man of iron." Loki chuckled, gently rubbing my cheek with his thumb, feeling how warm they had gotten. "Would you like me to prove it...?" I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't, no words came out, I just stuttered like crazy and probably looked like an idiot. "Oh dear, the man who gets all the women can't handle a single kiss on the forehead from a god?" He chuckled, towering over me.

 

"I shall take your stuttering as a yes, hm?" He said, leaning closer and pressing his lips to mine. He's kissing me. He's kissing me?!

 

He slowly pulled away, a smirk still on his lips. "I hope to see you around, Tony." He let go of my cheeks, standing up straight and slowly walking away. "Thank you for not seeing me as a monster, tin man."

 

I stood there, snow falling from the sky, onto my hair and my clothes, my eyes unable to look anywhere except where the god once stood. "Y-Yeah...see...you a-around...L-Lo-Lokes-"

 

Now my coffee had definitely gone cold.


	2. Smut - You Will Kneel Before Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if Loki had been a bit more flirty at Stark Tower in The Avengers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> This one shot contains mind control, and so there is non-con, if you aren’t comfortable with that sort of thing don’t read this chapter ^^

[Tony’s POV]

 

“Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity.”

 

“Uh, actually I’m planning to threaten you.”

 

“You should’ve left your armour on for that.”

 

“Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the, uh...blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?”

 

“Stalling me won’t change anything.”

 

“No, no, no, threatening! No drink? You sure? I’m having one.”

 

“The Chitauri are coming, and soon you will be too.”

 

I stopped pouring my drink, my body frozen on the spot. “I’m sorry?” I asked, looking up to face him. I would have met with his eyes, but he was looking out my window, hiding his face from my view. “You heard me, Stark.” He replied, his head slowly turning to face me, a smirk spread across his face. “You’ll be coming soon, for me.”

 

My eyes widened as I put down the bottle, a mixture of confusion and fear on my face. “Wh-What are you talking about-“ “-you’re going to come for me, Stark. Wether you like it or not.” He interrupted, his smirk turning into a grin, his eyes filled with want and desire. He began to walk towards me, like a prowling tiger, placing one foot in front of the other, not breaking eye contact.

 

“You sure you h-haven’t had a drink already? You seem a little drunk and off your head-“ I was interrupted by Loki grabbing my throat, turning around and throwing me to the ground, towards the lounge area. “Kneel.” He demanded, his voice harsh and powerful. Despite the tone in his voice, I didn’t listen, and tried to get to my feet, but Loki shoved me back down to the ground.

 

“You will kneel before me, mortal.” Before I had the chance to respond, the septer was pressed against my forehead, not too harsh to dig into my skin, but I could feel it close to piercing it. “I suppose I will have to force you into this, but I know you will come for me willingly.” He smirked, the septer powering up and a blue glow emitting from it. I could feel my eyes start to cloud, my vision blacking over...and before I knew it...it was like I was asleep.

 

[Loki’s POV]

 

The man of iron’s eyes turned black, before fading into a frosty blue. I grinned, proud of what will become of the man after I am done with him. I took the septer away from his forehead, walking over to the chairs that were in the room, taking a seat and looking at Stark. “Come over here, pet.” I ordered, watching him get to his feet and walk over, standing in front of me and waiting for his orders.

 

“What am I, Stark?” I asked him, head tilted. “You’re...You’re my master.” He responded, making me smile. “Good boy, it’s a shame I had to take over your mind to get you to say that...but at least I know that you’ll remember everything that happens between now and when I’m finished with you.” I grinned, looking into his eyes, knowing that the real Tony Stark was still in there, a part of him that had to watch the events he could not control unfold.

 

“Now, kneel.” He got to his knees, looking into my eyes as I unbuckled the part to my lower armour, pulling it down, taking out my length. “Use that pretty mouth of yours.” I ordered. He obeyed instantly, taking my length in his hands and putting his lips around the tip of my cock. “There’s a good boy...” I praised, moving my hand to his hair, grabbing some and pushing his head down, making him choke on me while I kept him there.

 

“You’d better learn to adjust your throat, Stark, or you’re never going to do...” I chuckled, letting go of his hair and watching him pull away with a gasp, collecting himself before taking me into his mouth again, bobbing his head at a steady pace. “Ah...there we go...good boy...” I spoke, my voice softer and my body relaxing. “Go faster, pet. Or I’ll force you down on my cock and make you choke until you cry.” I warned him, watching a slight hint of fear appear in his eyes.

 

He instantly bobbed his head faster, stroking to what he didn’t reach. He pulled away to catch his breath, saliva connecting from his mouth to my cock. “Bad pets don’t get a lot of time to catch their breath, and you certainly haven’t been good.” I grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing him down onto my length, bobbing his head faster and making him take me in fully.

 

He choked, gagging and whining around my cock, tears forming in his eyes as he looked up at me, the real Tony begging for me to stop. I just grinned and let myself drown in the pleasure, leaning my head back. “Your throat...feels so good....” I moaned, my breathing getting heavier.

 

Suddenly, a phone had started to ring. Of course, something had to ruin the moment. Tony had stopped upon hearing it, but a glare from me made sure that he continued. I saw the phone on the table, and brought it towards me with some simple magic, holding it in my hands. Blasted things, so noisy. I saw The Black Widow on the phone screen, an option to decline or answer the call.

 

I selected answer.

 

“Ah...the assassin...what is it that you want to tell Stark? I’ll gladly pass the message onto him...he’s a little...busy...right now...” I grinned and looked down at Tony, the tears in his eyes filling up even more, letting a moan escape my lips. “Loki, what have you done with him.” The assassin responded, her voice serious...but I could tell she was afraid.

 

“He’s not hurt, Widow, so do not worry...he’s in safe hands.” I ran my fingers through the billionaire’s brown hair, grabbing it and pulling his head up, moving the phone close to him, so that the assassin could hear his gasp for air as he pulled away from my cock. “Go on, pet, beg for more.” I ordered, chuckling deeply and I tightened my grip.

 

“P...Ple...ase...Loki...I wa...nt...your cock...” Tony’s voice was weak and desperate, his panting quick and heavy. I moved the phone back to me, a smirk across my lips. “I’ll be done with him soon, and I promise he won’t be hurt...just tired and weak, that’s all...” I laughed and ended the call, throwing the phone to the side and letting go of Tony’s hair.

 

“Ride me, pet. Ride me until you feel my come inside you, filling you up to the brim.” Tony got to his feet right away, his legs slightly shakey. He took off his jeans, letting them drop to the floor as he pulled off his boxers, revealing his hard on. He then got on my lap, resting on his legs. “Let’s see how wet I can make you from just my fingers.” I said with a smirk, sucking on my finger before pushing it inside him.

 

His body tensed up, his arms around my neck tightening. He whimpered, adjusting as I pumped my finger inside him, slowly adding another one. “There, there pet, you’re doing so well...” I smirked, adding a third finger and listening to his panting and whimpers in my ear. “Pl...Please, Master...I need your cock inside me...” He begged, his usually confident voice turned into a desperate plea.

 

“Very well...” I responded with a chuckle, taking out my fingers and relaxing back onto the chair, watching his expression change as he lowered himself onto my cock. “Ah...g...god...you’re so tight...” I moaned, gripping onto the seat as he took me all the way inside. “M-Master...y-you’re so big...” Tony whimpered, making me grin.

 

“Start riding me, pet, ride me until I come inside you.” My words made the man of iron whimper more, as he started to lift himself up and slam himself back down, riding me fast and desperately. I moved my hands to his ass, holding it and helping him go faster, watching the pleasurable expression on his face. He looked so cute like this, so cute and vulnerable, and he was all mine to control.

 

His eyes scrunched up as he let out a long moan, panting heavily. “I-I-I’m so close-s-so close-“He whimpered, opening his eyes and looking into mine. “P-Please let me come, I-I ca-can’t hold out much longer-!” Heading his desperate, needy voice only made me want more, I didn’t want him to come just yet, this was too much fun.

 

“Just a little longer, pet.” I grinned. “Beg for me, and I might just let you come early. Beg for me to let you come, just like a good boy.” He bit his lip at my words, nodding and gripping my shoulders tighter. “Please, p-please let me come, I need you to f-fill me up, I-I want it so badly, p-please!” His begging and whining and whimpering was enough to make me grin and allow him to come early, the relief on his face when I announced he could could never be re-created.

 

“Th-Tha-Thank you M-Master-ahh!” He let out moans, they were loud and filled with pleasure, relief, and lust. He came over his stomach and my armour, his legs twitching as I continued to thrust up into him. I came soon after, filling him to the brim along with my own deep moans, panting and smirking after I did so.

 

“That’s a good pet....” I praised, watching his legs twitch and shake, his body collapsing over mine. “...you’re so weak...it’s quite amusing, but oh so precious.” I grinned, pushing him off me and onto the floor, grabbing some tissues that were near by, cleaning myself up and getting to my feet. I looked down at Tony, seeing him lay on the floor, still twitching and panting. I grinned as I saw the blue fade away from his eyes, the real Tony Stark returning.

 

I picked up my septer and I walked to the window, looking out. “The Chitauri have come...and so have you.” I grinned, facing the man on the floor. “You will all fall before me.” I laughed, before my form faded away, leaving the great Tony Stark, wreaked, used, and weak, and it had all been my doing.


	3. Fluff - Oh Fuck No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is based on a Tumblr post, in which a gif of a drawing of a girl with a glow coming from her chest got a comment saying ‘Imagine though when you find your soul mate and this happens’ so credit to the user who posted it for this idea!

[Tony's POV]

 

"Tony, were you listening?"

 

I was brought back into reality as I heard Steve calling my name. "Huh? What?" I asked, looking around and remembering I was in the conference room. Steve sighed and crossed his arms. "I said, were you listening? But you seem to have answered my question." He replied with a disappointed look on his face. "Sorry Rodgers, I was just...thinking." I told him, yawning and sitting forward.

 

"Been getting any sleep?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow like she already knew the answer. I simply shook my head. "Do I ever? I've been working on a few projects anyway, there's no way I can sleep when I'm working on stuff." I replied. "Mhm." Steve butted in, uncrossing his arms.

 

"Anyway, what were you saying?" I asked, getting back onto the main reason we were all here. "Loki escaped Asgard and is wondering the streets of New York. He was last spotted in Central Park, got that?" He told me, an impatient look on his face. "He escaped? Why is no one panicking about this? I mean, I know we got this, but c'mon, you're not suiting up immediately or anything like that?" Steve just sighed and shook his head to my response.

 

"We do this together, remember? We couldn’t go off without you, Tony." He smiled slightly and stood up. "Oh, geez Rodgers, save that sweet talk for Bucky." I told him, smirking as I stood up as well, walking along side him to where our suits were. "What's that meant to mean?" Steve asked, a frown on his face. "You know what I mean, you and Bucky had the glowing heart thing happen, right?" My words made Steve instantly tense up and respond.

 

"Where did you hear that Tony?" He asked, defensive. I pointed with my thumb at Natasha, who was walking behind us not saying a word. "Nat told me," I began. "but don't worry, I haven't got anything against you pal. So cute how it happened so suddenly." I teased. Steve looked off with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

 

The 'glowing heart thing' was so strange to me. But it was normal for everyone else, everyone was used to it and excited, but I was just...kinda pissed off about it. The thing is, when you meet your soulmate, your chest is supposed to glow, as well as theirs. It doesn't have to happen on the first encounter either, it can happen the second time you meet, or the third, and so forth. But I hadn't met mine yet, but Steve had? I was kinda jealous, to be honest, but I wasn't surprised. He'd do anything for Bucky, and we all knew it. Of course they'd be soulmates.

 

———————————

 

"Alright, everyone suited up?" Rodgers asked, looking around at everyone. "Yep." Natasha informed him. "Ready." I replied. Steve nodded and we began walking to the exit, a vehicle waiting for Nat and Cap, as they didn't have a flying suit of armour like me, obviously. "See you guys there!" I told them, flying up and into the sky as they got into the car. "Loves to show off, doesn't he?" Steve commented. "Uh, Cap, I can hear you remember? Ear piece." "Oh, right."

 

I shook my head with a smile as I flew towards the park, running over the plan in my head. The plan was, I travel to the park, hover above until I spot Loki, gently lower down to the ground, with a cool landing of course, then distract him with some small talk while Thor tackles him down. The talking part was actually the easiest thing to do, considering when he tried to take over New York we both had a nice chat in my tower, before he threw me out the window.

 

I always had that little nervous feeling everytime I flew out for a mission, but for some reason with Loki it was worse. A lot worse.

 

I hovered above the park, looking down, scanning the area for the God of Mischief. "C'mon, where are you..." I spoke to myself, searching every section of the park. "There!" He emerged from under one of the trees, his golden helmet glowing in the sun. "Right, lets get to it." I said as I lowered myself down, landing on the ground on my knee and hand, slowly looking up and getting to my feet.

 

The god was right in front of me, grinning like he usually does, the son of a bitch. "Ah, Stark. So nice of you to meet me here." He spoke in that mischievous voice. "You seem happy to see me, Lokes. Bet you're glad I'm not Banner, huh?" I said with a smirk, suddenly realising that he couldn't see it since I still had my face plate down. My comment didn't make Loki too happy, though.

 

"Your teasing is pathetic as your methods to distract me. I know you'll have your friends arriving soon. Your little team." He spat out the words like venom, glaring at me. I lifted my face plate up and looked around, pretending like I had no idea what he was talking about. "Uh, I don't know about you Reindeer Games, but I don't see anyone...I haven't called anyone in, just you and me." Unfortunately, my words didn't convince him. "You think me stupid, don't you? I know they're hiding, just waiting for something to go wrong-!"

 

He lifted his septer in an instant, the energy building up to cast a beam at me, but before I could fly away to dodge the blast, Thor came flying down, pushing Loki down and making him skid across the ground, his back hitting a tree. Loki laughed and got to his feet, grinning wide. "Oh, I missed you too." He told him with a smirk, powering up his septer and firing a blast at his brothers chest, sending him back and to the ground.

 

Despite my attempt to fly down and get in front of the blast in time, I had to accept that Thor was slightly damaged, and carry on with the fight. I flew down again, reaching out my hand to grab Loki's neck- but my hand fazed through him and I hit the tree, eyes widening. What just happened?! It was like he was a hologram, so where was the real Loki?!

 

I spun my head around to try and see, but I wasn't fast enough. The real Loki, grabbed the neck of my armour and gripped it tight, denting it slightly as he grinned, conjuring up some magic in his palm while he kept me pinned to the tree. Damn trickster. I looked over Loki's shoulder, expecting to see Steve running to help, but he wasn't there. Where was he?!

 

"You think you can stop me?!" Loki spat, his magic forming around my chest plate, starting to pull it away. How was that possible?! How strong was this magic of his?! He ripped it off, throwing it aside with a yell, grinning upon seeing my arc reactor. "This looks like it is helping you, Stark...I wonder what would happen if just...took it." My eyes widened at his words, giving up on the hope that Thor would help me in my situation, but that blast must have hurt him harder than I thought.

 

I agreed to Thor to not seriously injure Loki, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I powered up my hand repulsers, ready to fire at him-

 

But then I saw the look of shock on Loki's face, and he wasn't looking at my repulsers - no - he was looking at his chest. Something was glowing through his armour. "This...can't...be..." He stuttered, letting go of me and stumbling back. "...my chest...it...' He placed a hand on his chest, where the light was coming from, quickly looking at my chest with pure horror on his face.

 

I frowned, confused, looking down at my chest and seeing my arc reactor, glowing through my shirt as normal - wait...why was it glowing brighter than usual?

 

"Wh-What the-" I said, gulping and staring at his chest, which was glowing just as bright as Natasha told me Steve's did.

 

Loki scrambled to pull his armour away from his chest, undoing some straps and pulling down some fabric, until he got a clear view of his bare chest, glowing just like it had been explained.

 

I stared at his chest, then back to mine, yanking up my shirt and looking at my arc reactor. Sure, it glowed, but it didn't glow around my chest like that.

 

"Y-Your chest, it-"

"That means we're-"

"This c-can’t be happening-“

 

We locked eyes.

 

"Oh _FUCK_ no." I said with horror.

 

Thor got to his feet, pressing a hand against his chest from the blast, eyes widening when he saw why his brother and his team mate were locking eyes like we were in a trance. "Brother...your chest...Stark, your-" A smile suddenly spread across his face, like he had forgotten all about his wound. "You're soulmates! Brother, you finally found your soulmate!"

 

Loki, grit his teeth, his eye twitching as he turned to Thor with red cheeks. "Shut it, you imbecile!" He spat, turning to me and gulping. "Is this some sick joke, Stark? Is it?!" I shook my head with a frown. "How would I even do this?! You're the one with all the magic and shit! I swear if you're doing this to distract us from your evil plan or something-" "-I'm not doing anything!" He raised his voice, quickly grabbing his septer and stumbling back, away from everyone.

 

"I'm not finished here!" He yelled, quickly disappearing before Thor couldrun and grab him. "LOKI!" He yelled, obviously not getting a response. I just stood there, eyes wide, staring at the ground in shock.

 

Out of all people...

 

**_Loki_** was my soulmate?!


	4. Angst - Until You’re Grey And Old

[Loki’s POV] 

 

Tony was doing it again.

 

Thinking and telling himself - and me - that he could manage tasks on his own. He had done this multiple times, and it always ended in a mess, or him hurting himself, or both of us fighting. I knew I shouldn’t yell at him, but it was so difficult with him like this...with him being so...old...and forgetful...

 

I knew ever since I started a relationship with Tony, that he would grow to be the kind of elderly that swear they can do things themselves, and the kind that say they don’t need help, or they don’t need to go to a home.

 

But I know that one day he will. He can’t keep living like this, and I can’t keep looking after him or worrying my ass off while someone else cared for him at home while I was away. I did trust others, it was just the fact I wouldn’t be so worried if he was in a home, in an environment tailored to his needs, not his lab, or his bar.

 

I sighed, placing my book down and walking over to him. He was trying to shut off J.A.R.V.I.S, even though I had told him multiple times how much the A.I helped him, and how much he needed him to stay on. But he wouldn’t listen. “The damn thing is always telling me what to do and agreeing with you! He never agrees with me anymore, he always bosses me around! I made him, so I’m the boss!” He shouted, trying all these options and messing around with all the systems.

 

“Anthony, please...” I began, slowly and gently holding his arm, pulling him away from the screen. “...I’ve told you multiple times...leave him. Please.” If I told him gently, he’d listen to me more, no matter how angry he made me, I had to stay calm. Tony just sighed, finally letting me take control of his arm. “I just want him...to stop bossing me around and-“ “-I know Anthony, I know...” I cut him off, to stop him rambling on.

 

I kept hold of his arm, slowly walking with him to the couch, leading him to sit down, while he used his cane to balance him and for extra support. I sighed, sitting down next to him and taking his cane, placing it on the couch next to me. “Just relax darling...please.” I placed an arm on his back, rubbing it gently. “You look tired, Anthony. Do you want to go to bed? Get some rest? You’ve been up on your feet all day.” I asked him softly, tilting my head.

 

Tony shook his head, but I rose an eyebrow, and leaned in closer. “Anthony...do you want to go to bed?” I asked again. He slowly nodded, and a smile spread across my face. “I knew it.” I chuckled and stood up, extending out my hand. “Come on darling.” Tony took my hand and I gently pulled him to his feet, giving him his cane.

 

We walked across the room, slowly and gently. As we did so, we passed a mirror and Tony stopped. “Look at me...” He started. “...old and wrinkled...wearing sweaters instead of suits...” He chuckled weakly and his eyes moved to me. “...and look at you...still young and able to move about as quick as ever...still handsome too...” He smiled. “No Anthony, you’re still handsome, and I still love you as much as I did when you were younger...never forget that, my love.”

 

His eyes crinkled as he smiled wider, letting out another chuckle. I held his hand and closed my eyes, kissing his cheek. “Now let’s get you some rest...you look tired.” “No...that’s just how I am normally Loki....” He laughed, starting to walk towards his room, me waking along side him.

 

————————

 

Tony lay in his bed, finally able to relax. It took ages to get him into bed now, his joints and muscles failing him dearly. I pulled up a chair, sitting next to him, resting my hand on his leg as we looked into each other’s eyes. “Why did you cut your hair Loki...? You look so much younger...like before you knew about your...your...” “...Jotun form.” I said, smiling as I knew he had forgotten what it was called again. He nodded and smiled weakly.

 

“Yes...your Jotun form...” He sighed, reaching out and pushing a strand of my hair back, behind my ear. “...you’ll grow your hair out...won’t you...? For me? Before I’m gone?” “Don’t say that Anthony, please.” I asked of him, feeling my heart ache. Living without him...I couldn’t bare to think about it. “But of course, I’ll grow it out for you. And you’ll be able to mess with it all you like when it’s long again.” I smiled.

 

He moved his hand to mine, taking it and holding it tight. “I love you Loki...so much...I’m so proud of you...” He spoke, making me gulp and hold in my tears. “...proud of me...? What have I done, Anthony? You are the one I’m proud of...all the things you’ve accomplished, making the world feel safe, even though our other teammates are too old to protect it. You should be proud of yourself.” I told him with a war smile.

 

“No...I’m proud of you, because you’re working with your brother...you’re protecting the Earth, not trying to take over it anymore.” He let out a chuckle, but it ended up in a cough. I grabbed the glass next to the bed, pouring some water and placing a straw into it, putting it to his lips. He drank some water, coughing a little more before he stopped, being able to relax.

 

He paused before speaking up again. “You’re doing great things...for everyone...for the world...everyone feels just that bit more safer, protected and cared for...using your power for good...” I smiled at his words, holding his hand tight, kissing it gently. “Thank you...Anthony.” I spoke. “Thank you for believing in me for when I was down, for believing I could be good, some day. For making the team understand that what I did was because of torture...and not of my own doing.”

 

Tony just smiled at my words, looking into my eyes. “I love you, Tony. So much. I always will.” I could see tears forming in his eyes, and I could feel myself start to tear up, too. “Look at us two...getting all emotional...” He chuckled, rubbing my hand with his thumb. We both stayed in silence for some time, Tony’s eyelids staying closed for longer everytime he blinked. He was getting tired.

 

“You know, Loki...at points in my life...I was afraid of dying...I didn’t want to think about it. But...now I’m just...calm. Like I’m ready. I’ve done things in my life that have caused so many problems, and messes that I’ve had to clean up but...I’ve done good things too...right?” I nodded and smiled. “Of course you have, you’ve done so many things to help people. You’ve saved so many, Anthony.” I told him. “You’ve done wonderful things...like getting with me.” I chuckled, making him smile wide.

 

“Yeah...that’s definitely something I don’t regret doing...and all the guys thought I was crazy...then again, I don’t really blame them now I look back on it...” I let out a soft laugh. “And neither do I. A villain and a hero, together? Just a tad bit mad, hm?” My comment made Tony chuckle, his eyelids closing as his breathing slowed. “I think dying will be nice and relieving...don’t you...? Just...calm and slow...I guess it’s not as cool as dying in battle, but...it’s a lot nicer.”

 

“Anthony, please...I can’t bare to hear you talk about it like it’s not harmful to think about...please, my dear, don’t.” Tony opened his eyes slightly, nodded slowly at my words, and closed them again. I took his hand in both of mine, using my thumbs to gently rub his hand, his dry skin against my soft fingertips felt nice. “I remember telling Thor about our relationship...he went from shock, to confusion, to surprise, then to happiness and joy....” I chuckled softly. “It took a long time to convince him I hadn’t manipulated you or something like that...as if I’d go so low to use magic on someone to love me...” I shook my head with a smile.

 

“Do you remember that, Tony?” I looked up, seeing his face without an expression, his eyelids fully closed. I realised his hand had gotten limp in my hands. “Tony?” I repeated, starting to panic. “Tony?!” I stood up and placed my hand on his chest, ready to shake him before I felt his chest rising and lowering. He was still breathing.

 

I let out a relieved sigh, slumping back into my chair, relaxing. I placed a hand on my heart, it was beating a million miles an hour. Thank the gods he was still breathing...I nearly had a heart attack over him falling asleep. I looked at him, wondering if he was dreaming of something pleasant, or just simply drifting off into a deep sleep.

 

I stood up and leaned over him, pressing a kiss on his head. “Goodnight, Anthony.”

 

I walked to the doorway, switching off the light before walking out, and closing the door.

 

It didn’t matter how many hours or minutes we were apart, I would miss him every waking second.

 

Walking back to the couch, and picking up my book, I stared out the windows at the night sky above the city, smiling.

 

Oh how I missed him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any ideas you have and would like to be written into a one shot, please comment below! Or comment on what you think of these One Shots so far, thanks for reading!


	5. Smut - Caught In The Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write! But here it is finally, a smutty one shot written from the suggestion that @probablyjosh on Wattpad gave me, thank you so much, and here is your sin ;) Thank you for reading and enjoy! If there are any suggestions that you have I’d love to hear them ^^

[Tony's POV]

 

Looking out the window of my bedroom, I gulped down the rest of my drink, placing it on the bedside table and studying the night sky. It was so...pretty. Red, blue, purple, and the other similar tones filled the sky, stars dotted around with slow moving clouds. It looked like a painting.

 

I let out a sigh, a soft, yet annoyed tone within it. I was annoyed because of mine and Loki's relationship. There was nothing wrong with him, or us, it was just the fact that we had our relationship a secret. No one knew about us, except for J.A.R.V.I.S of course, but it was still a secret to everyone else, the Avengers, Nick Fury, and the whole world.

 

We both had a problem with announcing our relationship, Loki's was that his brother would go mental and the whole team would think that he was going to hurt me someday - and my problem was that everyone would think I was mad, and they would probably just judge us both for the rest of our lives.

 

It's not like they couldn't trust Loki, he was on the same side as us now, but I could tell Clint still held a grudge. So we both decided to keep it a secret. It was for the best, but we both hated events and parties, since it meant we couldn't really spend time together. We only had the chance to have a chat in my bedroom beforehand, and if anyone came in, Loki simply hid himself or 'teleported' away.

 

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

 

Suddenly, arms wrapped around my neck, a familiar voice echoing into my ears. "Just like you, Anthony..." I chuckled and placed a hand on my lover's, smiling as I focused my eyes to look at his reflection in the window. "Hey Lokes." I spoke, turning around and kissing his cheek, his hands moving to my hips.

 

"I do love it when you wear those tank tops of yours..." He growled lowly, a small smirk spreading across his face. I raised an eyebrow, moving my arms to go around his neck this time. "Is it because they show off my arms, perhaps?" I chuckled, looking into his bright, icy blue eyes. "Maybe. But who can blame me? Small men with big arms are cute to me." He smirked. "Hey! I'm not short! You're just tall, being a god an' all..." I protested, pouting slightly.

 

Loki simply chuckled at my response, kissing my head. "How long until the event, my dear? I'm presuming not for a long time...since neither of us are dressed." I nodded to his words, removing my arms from around his neck. "Might as well get dressed anyway, takes you ages to pick out an outfit, Mr. Stylish." Loki chuckled, shrugging slightly. "What can I say? I love to get dressed up for my handsome partner, don't I...?" He leaned closer to my face, his smirk returning to his lips. He still had his hands on my hips too...

 

"Well, I appreciate it Lokes, I do, but you've got to stop spending hours on what scarf to wear." I laughed and shimmied out of his grasp, walking to the wardrobe and starting to unbuckle my jeans. Loki didn't seem to happy about it. "Please Anthony, don't be in such a rush...we have time, don't we?" He began, making me raise an eyebrow and turn around to face him. "Time for what?" I asked.

 

He let out a chuckle, forming magic in his hand, and sending it my way. I watched as the green magic flew around me, and before I knew it, I was being lifted off the ground and being pulled towards him. "Woah, woah, Lokes, I thought I said that I liked flying in my suit but floating like this just feels weird-" "Oh hush dear, you are barley off your feet." He smirked as he placed me on the ground, right in front of him.

 

"We have time...Anthony...am I correct?" He asked me, his hands sliding down to my hips, grabbing them tight, his eyelids drooping as he towered over me. "U-Uh, yeah we have time, it's just-" "-so, we have time for some fun, don't we?" He asked. I saw a glisten in his eyes and his smirk getting wider by the minute, and that's when I knew that he was in the mood for getting undressed, not dressed.

 

"Technically we have time to do that y-yes but I don't want to be walking around with my ass hurting all ni-GHT!" Loki caught me off guard mid-sentence, pushing me onto the bed with a chuckle. "Don't be boring my dear, lets just be a little mischievous before the party, hm?" He leaned over the bed, placing a hand on one of my already spread legs. I propped myself up on my elbows, gulping as I looked into his eyes, his face close to mine.

 

"We've both never really follow the rules anyway, do we, my sweetheart?" His voice was so smooth, it made me melt and caused my heart to race. I let out a sigh and looked off slightly, bringing my eye contact back to him. "A-Alright, but be quiet...you know where all the guys are waiting right now." Loki nodded to my words. I bet he loved the idea of fucking me when people were nearby, the kinky bastard.

 

Leaning further over me, he crawled onto the bed, pushing my back down to the sheets. He pressed his lips to mine, his legs spread over me. Loki's kisses were always perfect, his soft lips fit perfectly with mine. Although I was usually the one who licked his lips first, this time, that silver tongue of his darted out instead, licking my lips and instantly sliding it inside my mouth, kissing me deeply and swirling his tongue around mine.

 

He was so fucking impressive with his tongue, not to mention using it somewhere else... Loki then pulled away, saliva connecting from my tongue to his, a smirk on his face. "You really like my tongue that much, my dear?" Damn it, I bet he read my mind again. "Hm, I don't know Reindeer Games, why don't you show me what it can do first?" I smirked, raising an eyebrow.

 

A low growl left his throat, sending shivers down my spine. "Alright, Tin Man, I shall." I let out a small chuckle from the use of the nickname, finding it cute that he was pissed off at my comment. I knew I was about to pay for it though, as he fully unzipped my jeans down, and yanked them off my legs, throwing them aside. He definitely wasn't patient right now.

 

Next, he took off my boxers, my bottom half completely naked. "Just wearing a tank top suits you well, Anthony." He smirked up at me, looking into my eyes as he wrapped his lips around my tip. I tensed up slightly, trying not to show much response on my face. "I'll take note." I told him, not losing eye contact as he took all my length inside his mouth. I bit my lip hard, trying not to make a sound.

 

It got harder to stay quiet, Loki's tongue swirling around my cock and flicking my tip teasingly was driving me nuts. He was practically drooling on my length, looking up at me and never breaking eye contact as he did so, knowing it made me crazy. "Already getting restless, my dear?" He whispered, flicking his tongue on my tip to tease me, his signature smirk across his lips.

 

His words were true, I didn't even notice how much my hips were desperately moving up towards his mouth, begging for more. "Just-Just get on with it. Please." I couldn't take it anymore, his teasing always made me beg. "Please what, my darling?" He grinned, pulling away. I sighed. "Please...please fuck me." I responded, blushing already. My words got him to stand up, pulling his shirt over his head and taking off his jeans as well.

 

I pulled my top off and threw it to the floor, laying back down on the bed. Loki grabbed my legs and spread them, pushing two fingers against my lips, sliding them into my mouth and watching me suck on them desperately. I swirled my tongue around his digits, drooling as he pulled them out of my mouth, a connection of saliva from his fingertips to my tongue breaking.

 

Slowly, he pushed one finger inside me, watching my tense up as he began to thrust it, adding another one when I nodded. I leaned back, trying to relax and control my breathing, gritting my teeth hard. Eventually, he pulled both his fingers out, taking the bottle of lube I had in my drawer, (of course) and pouring a generous amount before grabbing my thighs tight.

 

"Say how much you want me, Anthony. Say it." Loki demanded, his tone of voice harsh and powerful, "F-Fuck, I want you so bad, please don't make me wait any longer I can't bare it-" And without warning, he slowly pushed into me, taking in a heavy breath, letting it out once he was all the way inside. "Even though I stretched you...you're still so tight..." He smirked, watching my expression change as he started to thrust into me.

 

"Sh-Shut up and fuck me faster-" I responded, moving my hands to the sheets, grabbing them as I leaned my head back, panting and letting out small moans. As he began to thrust faster, my moans got louder and I got warmer, sweat forming on my forehead and my breathing increasing speed. "Oh g-god...Lokes...h-harder please..." I begged, lifting my head to face him, want and lust in my eyes.

 

"Oh I don't think you've earned that yet, Stark." Grinning, he stopped thrusting, making me whine and desperately shift my hips about. He reached for something under the pillow, pulling it out and presenting it with a smug smirk on his lips.

 

It was a fucking collar and leash.

 

"Where did-when did-why did-" "-Oh hush dear, I knew you liked this sort of thing, so how could I resist getting one?" He chuckled, unbuckling the collar, a whimper escaping my lips. "Get on your hands and knees for me, I want to yank on this leash, knowing you're going to be the good boy I know you are." Gulping, I nodded, doing as he asked and getting to my hands and knees.

 

I used to find this position quite humiliating, I used to be the one in power and the dominant one, but with Loki...damn, he knew how to make me into a moaning mess underneath him. He attached the collar around my neck, holding onto the leash and yanking on it to make sure he could control me. "F-Fuck you for using this knowing damn well how much it turns me on..." I snarled, gritting my teeth slightly.

 

His response was simply a small laugh, biting onto the leash to hold it, using his now free hands to grab my hips, pushing into me again and starting to pound into me, holding the leash again with one hand, yanking my head back. I gasped, moaning before letting out a laugh, it mixing between my groans and panting. Loki let out a small laugh too, knowing that we both couldn't stay serious for long, and that we always had a bit of a laugh during sex.

 

It was one of the reasons I loved him so much.

 

But soon, we returned to being serious. I felt pleasure starting to build up in my stomach, my cock twitching and my legs shaking, my panting getting heavier. "F-Fuck...L-Loki I'm so close...fuck-" If he made me wait to come I was going to kill him, I couldn't hold out much longer and I already felt like I was going crazy. We hadn't had sex in ages, so all the built up tension wasn't helping. "Please, please, please let me come, fuck, i need to-" "just a little longer, my dear, you can do it." That little fucker.

 

He continued to pound into me at the same pace, more moans escaping my throat. I bit my lip to shut myself up, remembering that the guys were still close by. "Anthony...ah...god, I'm close..." Loki said, yanking on my chain and smirking, leaning down and whispering in a deep, rough voice. "Come for me." That was all it took to send me over the edge, my cock twitching as I came onto the sheets, my moans trying hard to escape my throat as Loki kept a tight grip on the leash.

 

Still pounding into me, Loki listened to my moans, before he came too, making sure he filled me to the brim, my legs shaking as I kept on coming.

 

"Tony are you ready for-"

 

We both froze.

 

We both turned to the door, seeing it had been opened and Steve fucking Rodgers was standing there, eyes wide and face bright red.

 

Loki let go of the leash.

 

I stared in horror, Steve's eyes looking into mine, then Loki's, then back at mine.

 

"Holy sh-

"Language, Rodgers-"

 

He slapped a hand over his eyes.

 

"Tony, what the hell is going-

"Cap, this isn't what it looks like."

"This is clearly what it looks - oh my god - you and Loki I-"

"Steve just...close the door and - Loki can you please just - make it so you're not...y'know...inside me...?"

 

Loki quickly snapped out of his trance of shock, taking the collar off from around my neck, and holding my hips as he pulled out, making me bite my lip so I didn't make any noise. He quickly grabbed some tissues from the bedside table, cleaning me and himself up, using his fancy tricks to clothe me and him. I sighed and relaxed on my back onto the bed, Loki standing by the window looking afraid, and guilty.

 

"You can look now Steve..." I began, watching him slowly take his hand away from his face, adjusting to his surroundings before gulping and his cheeks turning red again. "Are...Are you two..." "...yes. Me and Loki are...together." I answered, seeing Loki tense up and ready to defend himself and me in an instant. But Steve didn't look shocked, or concerned, or worried, he looked...calm.

 

"I'm happy for you, Tony, I just - wish I didn't find out like this..." He let out small laugh, making me raise an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought you were gonna run out the room screaming your ass off, telling everyone how you need to bleach your eyes but - you seem awfully calm considering what just happened!" I turned to Loki and saw the confusion on his face too, looking Steve up and down.

 

"It's not like I've never seen a man naked before, Tony." He replied, a smile staying on his face as he looked into my eyes. "I guess so but - wait, where and when and how? I need answers. Have you seen me naked before? Or was it Thor? Please tell me it wasn't me." "No, Tony, clam down..." Steve replied, letting out another laugh.

 

"It...It was Bucky."

 

Me and Loki raised an eyebrow, looking at each other before both looking back at Steve. "Bucky?" We both said, making Cap smile even more and his cheeks turning more and more similar to the colour of a tomato. "Yeah...I guess since I know about your secret relationship you better know about mine..."

 

"You're in a relationship with Bucky?! I mean...I kinda guessed but..." I scratched the back of my head, looking at the wall. "Holy shit...this has been a turn of events hasn't it? I didn't think I'd find out about a secret relationship after being fuc-" "-Tony." Loki snapped, crossing his arms. I gave him an apologetic look, before turning back to Steve, who was standing up and holding onto the door handle.

 

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." His eyes moved to Loki, looking into his. "I swear, your secret's safe with me." Nodding, Loki smiled slightly. "As is yours with me, Captain." I smiled at Steve. "I won't spill, I promise." I added.

 

Steve opened the door and stepped out, looking back into the room and smirking slightly. "I may be scarred from seeing this - but - the reason I wasn't too shocked, Tony, is because me and Bucky have done much worse." And with that, he walked out and closed the door, leaving me and Loki looking at each other in shock, before laughing with each other with stupid smiles on our faces.


	6. Fluff - A Trip To Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so damn long and I left for a while without notice, I had a few family problems and couldn't concentrate on anything including my college work and such, nevermind writing a fic, but I'm better now and I'll try to get back on track ^^
> 
> Also, this one shot is based on the idea that @galaxywolf_7 on Wattpad gave me, so thank you and here is your one shot! I hope you enjoy ^^

[Heimdall's POV]

 

Although I watched over the nine realms, I spent most of my time watching over just one.

 

Midgard.

 

It was the most interesting, and my interest got the better of me from time to time. Every now and then, I would spend longer looking down at Midgard, watching the people of Earth with great curiosity. Most of the time I watched over Earth to 'spy' on Loki. It was Odin's orders, so I obeyed and followed them. Loki has gained back his trust over the months and years, so he was allowed to walk around Midgard, and the people of Earth were not to harm him.

 

But, over the months, Loki had been going to Midgard more frequently, and this caught my attention. Nothing escapes me, so I soon found out that he had made a friend on Earth, then finding out that this human was more than just a friend. They had established their relationship a while ago, and while at first I was hesitant upon seeing Loki with a man who used to be his enemy, it soon became obvious that they were nowhere near enemies.

 

I saw a light in Loki's eyes when he gazed upon the man, a light I had never seen before. And even though after all Loki has done against me, Odin, and Asgard, I had to say I felt a happiness for him and his new found relationship. I had found out that Odin and Frigga were not aware of this relationship, and even if Loki wanted to keep it a secret, it was my duty to report to my King and Queen, and so I had  to inform them.

 

_"Loki is in a relationship with a Midgardian? How could he have not told me this news?" Frigga asked, a shocked expression upon her face. "I think he wanted to keep it a secret, my queen. But with my duty to report back to you, I have decided to tell you now, even though I found out of this relationship a while ago, I apologise for not reporting it sooner." I bowed my head down for forgiveness, to which Frigga granted me. "That is alright, Heimdall, and it is understandable he would want to keep it private...but he should have told me!"_

_I nodded at her words, before she spoke up again. "What is her name? Is she kind? She is not a negative influence on him, is she?" I cleared my throat before answering her. "His partner...is a man, my queen." Suddenly her eyes lit up, and a smile spread across her face. "A man?! My son is in love with a Midgard gentleman?" She let out a laugh and clapped her hands together._

_"I must see him! He must come to Asgard at once...! Heimdall?"_

_"Yes, my queen?"_

_"Please send Thor to Loki on Midgard, and tell Loki to come home, and to invite his partner!"_

_"Of course my queen."_

 

So now, I was watching over Midgard, following Thor's position as he headed over to Stark Tower.

 

[Loki's POV]

 

"Anthony, darling, where is my book?"

"Your book?"

"Yes, the one I was reading this morning?"

"Oh...I moved it."

"Moved it?"

"I needed to sit down on the couch and it was in the way!"

"Where did you put it?!"

"It'll be on the bar!"

 

I shook my head, a smile across my face. We never really argued that much, just had small conversations where it would seem like an argument, but we both laughed and had fun with each other instead. I walked to the bar, picking up my book and sitting back down on the couch, opening it up and beginning to read. "Mr Laufreyson, Thor has entered the building. He wishes to see you." Jarvis spoke, making me sigh and place down my book. "What does he want? I am not going horse riding with him again, he only saw me last week."

 

"He has not told me the reason for his visit, apologies sir." Jarvis replied. "It's alright." I told him, standing up and crossing my arms, waiting for him to arrive in the elevator. What could he want to talk to me about? I haven't done anything wrong or mischievous, so he can't be here to scold me and such...I guess I would have to find out. The elevator made a noise and the doors opened, Thor standing there and smiling.

 

"Loki!" He shouted, walking towards me with a smile on his face. As he was about to open his arms to hug me, he looked at my crossed arms and put his back down. "Mother wants you and Tony to come to Asgard! She's invited you both!" My eyes widened upon hearing his words, my arms uncrossing and my brows furrowing. "What?!" I blurted out. "Why Tony? Why has she invited him? Thor, I swear to the norns, if you told mother-"

 

Thor put his hands up to show him being defensive, his eyes wide. "No, no, brother, I haven't, I swear! Heimdall told mother, it is his duty to report to her and father after all-" "-I don't care if it's his duty, he shouldn't have told! Why didn't you tell him to mind his own business?!" I interrupted him. "Tell who to mind who's business?" I heard Tony ask.

 

We both turned to the door, seeing Tony walk in with a cup of coffee. I sighed and relaxed upon seeing him, calming down. "Thor let Hiemdall tell my mother about our relationship." I growled, crossing my arms again. "I apologise! But mother is not upset or angry!" Thor told me, making me frown in confusion. "Wh...What..?" I asked, shocked and surprised. "She is happy for you! She is not upset at all, that's why she's invited both of you to Asgard!"

 

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, a smile spreading across my face. "She...She is happy for me? Even though...Tony is..." Thor stopped me talking by putting a hand on my shoulder, smiling. "I did not judge you when I first found out, did I? Did you really think I would disapprove of your relationship because you were with the same gender? Brother, please, mother still approves, so do not worry." I smiled at Thor's words, nodding. "Thank you, brother." I told him.

 

"This is all very nice and I'm glad you're getting some family bonding time but, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Tony piped up, making me chuckle and turn to him, walking over to him. "My mother has invited us to Asgard, she approves of our relationship, I think she would love to meet you, Anthony." I told him with a smile. "Really?! Asgard?!" He repeated. "I get to go to Asgard?!" I laughed at his adorable excitement, nodding at his words.

 

"Yes, dear, Asgard." I chuckled. "Are we going now?!" He asked. I turned to Thor, to which he nodded at Tony's words. "It seems so, lets go outside then, it'd be a bit messy if we returned while standing here." I told him, holding his hand. A golden glow travelled over my body, changing my Midgardian clothes into my Asgardian armour. He placed down his coffee and hurried along, practically rushing me along to the elevator.

 

———Skip to travelling to Asgard———

 

"WOAH-!" Tony exclaimed, falling to the floor upon arriving in the bifrost. "Anthony! Are you alright?!" I called out, rushing down to him and making sure he was alright. He lifted his head and groaned, but he didn't answer, so I called out again. "Anthony?" "That...was amazing!" He shouted, making a smile spread across my face. "I thought you had gotten hurt, you imbecile!" I laughed, helping him up.

 

He looked around, eyes wide. "Holy sh-" "Language darling, please." I informed him. "My mother would not approve." I chuckled. "Oh, right...got it." He nodded. I took his hand and nodded at Heimdall, to which he gave a small nod back. "You could have informed me you would tell my mother, Heimdall." I said, shooting him a angry glare. "I apologise, Loki. But it has turned out well, has it not?" "That is not the point." I replied.

 

"Come along brother, give him a break." Thor smiled, walking along. Sighing, I took Thor's advice and began to walk with him across the bridge, holding Anthony's hand tight. I looked at him as we did so, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open. I chuckled and looked around with him, realising how this must all look to him. Asgard was beautiful, and to him it was probably like a theme park. "Doing alright, my love? It is a lot to take in, I imagine." I asked him.

 

Anthony nodded to my words. "Yeah...quite a lot..." He smiled. "...but it's so amazing! And you live here?! Why did you ever come down to Earth?" He questioned me, shocked. "Any place can get boring if you live there long enough, my dear." I replied, chuckling to him as we continued to walk until we reached the end of the bridge. "My place isn't boring though, right? I can remodel it if you like! Any of the rooms or as many floors as you want-" I stopped Anthony with my finger to his lips.

 

"No place is boring if you are there, darling." I told him with a smile, seeing the small hint of blush on his cheeks appear. "Now Tony," Thor began. "you must be dressed appropriately to meet my mother and father, they and the rest of Asgard do not appreciate Midgardian clothes very well." Tony's eyes lit up, a wide smile spreading across his lips. "I get to wear some fancy clothes like you two?" He exclaimed. I chuckled and nodded, turning to Thor as he spoke.

 

"They should have made some clothing for you already as requested from me, so not worry, I made sure it is to your tastes." He told him, making Tony nod and me smile. I couldn't wait to see him in our style of clothing, I bet it shall make him as handsome as ever... "Guards!" Thor called out, two guard instantly walking over. Thor told them to escort Tony to the dressing rooms, where he would be dressed into his Asgardian outfit ready to be presentable.

 

"I shall see you soon, darling." I told Tony, smiling as he waved to me, him smiling back while he walked along side the guards. "I bet you cannot wait to see him dressed, hm? Or do you prefer him undressed?" Thor asked, a smirk across his lips. My cheeks heated up slightly as I nudged his shoulder. "Brother!" I growled, sending him laughing. "Just a bit of a joke! I mean no harm!" He replied while I crossed my arms and looked straight on. "I have seen him undressed before anyway." My words suddenly got Thor to stop laughing.

 

After some time, the guards moved away from the door and I stood up straight, my heart beat racing in anticipation. Tony excited the room, and my eyes widened. He was wearing red armour, a chest plate with a circuit-like pattern to match his love for technology, he wore a leather bound arm base, metal arm braces on top. The coat he was given was a marvellous shade of crimson, the shoulders pointed as it flowed down his back and around his front. He looked stunning.

 

I immediately changed my form, the gold glow flowing over my body, changing my regular armour into something new and more fitting for the occasion. A green sleeveless fitted coat with stripped ends fit to my body, the golden patten on the front symmetrical on either side. A golden belt kept it fit around the middle, black leather trousers and long sleeved shirt covering up any left bare skin. My hair sat on my shoulders, some flowing down on my chest and the rest on my back. I wore beads in some strands of my hair, gold and green to match the rest of me, of course.

 

Tony moved his eyes over to me and he smiled, walking over. "Damn...you...look amazing." He chuckled, looking me up and down as if to study me. "I can say the same for you, dear. You look incredible..." I leaned down and kissed his cheek, smiling while I looked into his eyes. "Let us go see my mother, I expect she has been dying to meet you...?" I turned my head to Thor, waiting for an answer. He nodded. "Indeed she has, come, I shall walk with you."

 

Thor walked on ahead, while I stayed by Tony's side, glancing at him every now and then, not able to get enough of him. We carried on our walk until we got to the library, to where my mother was reading. So engrossed in her book, she did not notice our arrival. "Mother!" Thor called out, grabbing her attention. "Loki and Tony are here!" Quickly, her attention moved from the book to us. "My son..." She spoke, placing her book down and smiling wide.

 

"Mother." I replied, smiling back just as wide. She walked over and hugged me, to which I hugged her back, closing my eyes. It had been so long. The only hugs that meant so much to me in the world...were my mother's, and my lover's. She pulled away gently, placing her hands on my cheeks and looking into my eyes. "You look so happy, Loki. So bright and radiant." She turned to Anthony, looking into his eyes, then looking him up and down. "You are the cause of this, yes? You are the bringer on joy to my son?"

 

I could tell Tony was nervous, so I let out a chuckle and smiled at him, nodding to make sure he knew everything was alright. "Y-Yes u-uh...mam." He smiled, unsure of what name to use. My mother laughed, placing her hands on his cheeks and looking into his eyes. "Thank you, my son has always deserved someone to love him and for him to love, and I'm glad to say he chose correctly." I smiled at my mother's approval, my hands behind my back as I waited until I could hold his hand again.

 

"Mother, please, you are making him nervous." I chuckled. "It is his first time on Asgard, and meeting your partners parents is something very frightening to those on Midgard." I smirked at Tony, to which he replied with a gentle nudge to my arm. We began talking to each other in a circle, Thor eventually walking off, leaving us three to chatter on about anything we could think about.

 

The topic of Tony's parents turned the conversation into a negative atmosphere, but Tony moved on from it quickly, not wanting to stay in the pain for long. I looked forwards to the cuddling session that me and him might have later on, he always liked them, especially for comfort. After we talked some more, my mother finally stopped and mentioned dinner. "Will you dine with us, Anthony?" She asked. "Oh! Yeah, I'd love to!" He replied with a cute smile.

 

"Alright, it shall be ready in a few hours, I trust that Loki will keep you occupied until then?" She asked, turning to me. "Of course, Mother." I smiled back.

 

——————

 

The rest of my day was spent showing Tony our Asgardian technology, which resulted in me blushing and admiring every single reaction and word of Tony's. He adored our technology and wouldn't stop geeking out about it, he wanted to know everything, and most of what he wanted to know was, unfortunately, not of my knowledge. "I'm sorry, dear, I have no idea what you're talking about." I chuckled , apologising to him. "May we go now? This talk of technology is frying my brain, darling." "Was that a technology joke?" "Maybe."

 

After I dragged him away from all the technology, I showed him to my room, talking along the way. "Your room huh? Is it better than mine?" Tony asked, earning a chuckle from me. "Well, I'll leave that up to you." I told him as I opened the door, Tony's eyes widening as he walked inside. "Holy sh-" "What did I say about that language darling?" "Sorry..." I let out a laugh, a golden glow flowing over my body, my clothing changing into a simple green cotton shirt and some black leggings. I did the same for Tony, changing his clothing into his everyday black shirt and jeans.

 

I led him to the bed, which had a base made of gold, beautiful craftsmanship around the boarder, green curtains slightly draped around the bed, and the covers were made from silk, with wolf pelts laying on top. "Fan-cy!" Tony exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the bed with a huge smile on his face. I grabbed a book from my shelf, walking to the bed and laying on it, opening it up and starting to read. Tony soon grew impatient with the lack of attention and affection, so he crawled over to me and laid on top of my body, peeking over my book. I looked up from the words on the pages, meeting his eyes. "What's wrong darling?" I asked, tilting my head. "You're not paying attention to me..." He whined.

 

I chuckled and placed down my book, Tony immediately wrapping his arms around my body, pushing my shirt up in the process. "Sorry my dear." I smiled, moving my hand to his hair, pushing it back. "You do look gorgeous in this golden lighting, Anthony." I told him, making him blush lightly and smile with me. "Oh shush, I may be pretty but you're the pretty one here, Mr. Asgard." "Mr. Asgard?" I repeated, chuckling.

 

We both stared into each other's eyes for a while longer, before Tony opened his mouth. "I love you, Loki." He spoke, making me heat up. "I'm really happy your mother let me come up here, it's an amazing place with awesome technology, and your mother is super nice too." I listened to his words and smiled, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

 

"I love you too, Anthony."


	7. Smut - Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off some fanart I came across, so not my original idea! Also, this contains name calling and dirty talk, so if that's not your thing sorry!

 

[Tony's POV]

 

"These guys aren't backing down, huh?" I exclaimed, landing on the ground and looking into one of the windows of the rubbled house, powering up my repulser and waiting. "Come on out, asshole." I kept my position, waiting until he popped his head out and tried to fire, but of course, I fired first and got him. "Language!" Steve said, landing from on top of one of the houses to the ground. "Really, Cap? Language?" I asked, turning to him with an eyebrow raised, then realising he couldn't even see it. "Watch out!" He shouted, throwing his shield towards one of the Hydra agents, knocking him back as he ran and kicked him down.

 

"I would've got him." I replied, earning a sigh from Steve. "'course you would've." He put his shield on his back, catching his breath as he looked around. "How many are there left?" He asked, turning to me. "My scans are picking up some more heading our way, shouldn't be a problem." "Let's hope you're right." Natasha added.

 

[Loki's POV]

 

Anthony was out on a mission.

 

Again.

 

He was always so busy in his lab, working on projects and his suits, and when he wasn't doing that, he was on missions with his fellow Avengers. I didn't used to see myself as a very affectionate person, but as time went on, I grew more and more desperate for attention, especially when I first became partners with Anthony. And since he wasn't here...I was becoming very desperate. I kept rolling my hips, moving my legs to adjust how I sat on the couch.

 

It got even worse when I started to move my leg so I sat on my foot, able to grind against it as I groaned for pleasure. Was I doing this out of boredom? No, I wasn't bored...just needy. Of course I had plenty of things to do to keep me occupied, since Anthony had started to teach me how to use technology. I was still learning, but I was getting much better with the subject. I knew how to use a phone, so I could call Anthony and text him and send him photos...and...videos...

 

I felt like a lightbulb had gone off above my head. Grabbing the phone off the couch, I went on the camera and smirked, placing it back down while I undressed myself. Midgardian clothes were so much easier to remove. I lay on the couch naked, my head hanging over the edge, my hair flowing down and just scraping the floor. I picked up the phone, aiming the camera towards me, making sure to get my whole body in shot. I smiled to myself, proud of my mischievous idea.

 

[Tony's POV]

 

"Alright, Cap - you go for the ones inside the houses, I'll check the roof of each house from above and gun them down from there, got it?" I ordered, earning a nod from him. I watched him run off towards the abandoned, nearly collapsed homes, stopping outside the entrances. I flew up and stayed in the air, looking down from above like a hawk. "Sir." Jarvis spoke. "You have been sent a video from Loki Laufreyson, he says it is urgent."

 

"Urgent? He's probably gotten lost on YouTube again, can't he just wait until I get back home?" "I'm afraid he insists, sir." I sighed from hearing Jarvis' response, but I couldn't help but worry if it was actually something serious. "Alright, play the video." I ordered, still watching out for any of the hydra agents coming our way.

 

The video popped up on my screen and my eyes widened. It was Loki, laying on the couch naked, his feet up in the air, spread wide. His head was falling off the edge of the couch, his hair flowing down while he stroked himself, his face red and his tongue poking out of his mouth slightly. "Fuck...Tony..." He whimpered, sending my breathing out of control. "...when are you coming home...? I miss you...I want you to fuck me..." He begged, frowning with a pout.

 

I instantly felt my heart race and my whole body heat up, especially in the area where my fucking dick was. I gulped and stared at Loki's face, the son of a bitch had a smirk on his lips, his expression changing into a pleasurable one as he kept stroking his length, whining and rubbing his thumb over his tip, his hips jolting and rolling around slowly.

 

Fuck.

 

I asked Jarvis to move the video down to my left hand corner, trying to focus. I looked around, seeing Cap still hiding outside the doorway, waiting for the agents to appear. I glanced over to my left, seeing Nat taking cover on one of the rooftops. Gulping, I looked back at the video. I couldn't fight these guys with a boner, right? I mean, it's a health and safety issue, I could really get hurt, right? Yeah, this could distract me and cause me to get myself or someone else hurt, I couldn't fight like this, nope.

 

"Uh, guys?" I began. "I'm gonna have to... uh...go." Cap was the first to respond to my comment. "What?" He asked confused and irritated. "Go? What do you mean, go?!" He raised his voice and looked up at me. "The agents are on their way and you're going to leave?" I winced at his loud voice but looked away from him. "Yeah, it's urgent, and I'm sure you two can handle yourselves. I'll send one of my suits if you need help, just call me, got it? Alright-!"

 

I set my destination for Stark Tower, boosting off towards it. "Tony!" Steve called out again, before I shut off the connection and focused on getting home. Home to one horny son of bitch who was laying on my couch, that is.

 

————————————————

 

 

"Loki!" I yelled, landing outside my tower and starting to walk along the walkway, the spinning rims taking off my armour as I walked towards the entrance. I quickly made it to the couch once my armour was off, blushing at the sight of Loki. "You little-" I growled and grabbed his hands, pulling him to sit up and holding his hands above his head. "I swear, if Steve or Nat get hurt because you teased me by sending a god damn video, you're dead Lokes."

 

Loki only grinned and chuckled as a response. "You couldn't wait just a bit longer?" I asked. Loki shook his head and whined. "Wait? How could I have waited any longer? I waited yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that...you were too busy or too tired to have any sort of fun with me, so what do you expect when I get this needy...?" He pouted slightly, trying to look innocent. "You're really desperate, aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes, looking down at his length which was throbbing for more pleasure.

 

Loki nodded and smirked. "Of course I am...now are you going to do something about it or not~?" I gritted my teeth in response to his words, looking into his eyes. "Bedroom, now." Loki nodded and teleported us there, him on the bed with me still leaning over him. I quickly got used to the surroundings and pushed him down, letting go of his hands. "You want some fun, huh? I'll give you fun." I smirked, walking to some drawers that I had under lock and key.

 

Loki sat up and tried to see what I was doing. I took the key from under one of the books I had sitting on the cabinet, fitting it into the lock and turning it. Opening the drawer, I smiled to myself, taking out a vibrating cock ring. "I have always wondered what was in there." Loki said, gulping as he tried to remain confident and cocky. "Well, now you get to find out, first hand." I told him, closing the drawer and throwing the cock ring on the bed. I took off my shirt and jeans, staying in my boxers.

 

I grabbed some lube out of the drawer, holding it up high and letting it pour over Loki's length, making him tense up. "I-It's cold." He said, gritting his teeth. "You'll warm up soon, don't worry." I smirked. Placing the bottle down, I took the cock ring and slowly slid it onto his length, glancing up to see him biting his lip and his breathing starting to quicken. "How's that feel, hm?" My sassy comment got him to growl and narrow his eyes at me. "It feels fine."

 

Giving him a smirk, I turned on the cock ring, it starting to vibrate rather loudly. "N-Nh-!" Loki let out, biting his lip hard to hide anymore sounds he might let free. His body was even more tense now, his legs slightly shaking. "Feel good Lokes~?" I teased, looking into his eyes. "Lay down on the bed, legs spread." I ordered, watching him glare at me before doing what I had told him to. He closed his eyes, his entire facial expression not being able to keep still, the pleasure on his length getting to him.

 

I leaned over the bed and shoved two fingers into his mouth, making his eyes snap open. He began to suck on my fingers, swirling his tongue around them and drooling slightly. "Fuck, you're so needy." I chuckled, earning another glare from him. I pulled out my fingers and pushed his legs back, so his ass was more in the air. Slowly pushing my finger inside him, I watched his face and I started to pump it, adding another one.

 

"M-Mnh...fuck..." Loki groaned, the cock ring having an effect on him. "I can't wait to see what you're like when you have that on your cock and mine inside you." I teased with a smirk. I pushed another finger inside him, pumping them faster. "P-Please, Anthony, I've waited three whole d-days, I need y-you, now..." He begged, looking into my eyes as little whimpers left his mouth. "I guess you have been good for the past few days~" I replied, pulling out my fingers and grabbing the lube bottle.

 

"I think your pretty little ass should be covered with this stuff, nice and wet, just for me." My words made Loki whimper some more, his head leaning side to side from desperation. I poured more lube over his ass, placing the bottle back down, taking off my boxers then positioning myself. I slowly pushed into him, holding his ass with my hands, spreading it while I pushed in all the way, stopping to let him adjust.

 

"How does that feel, hm? That feel good, Lokes~?" I asked, watching his mouth open wide, panting and whimpers escaping from it. "I-It f-feels good - fuck, I feel so full..." He moaned, relaxing after a while as he adjusted to my size. Not to feed my ego more than I already did, but, I was pretty big. "P-Please Anthony, please, fuck me..." He moaned. I started to thrust quickly into him, his head titling and his back arching, his expression showing pure pleasure.

 

"You fucking son of a bitch..." I growled. "...sending me a video of your horny ass stroking yourself...just to get me to come over here and fuck you like the whore you are..." I smirked and watched Loki's back arch even more, his moans getting louder. "F-Fuck, Anthony-!" He whined, my dirty talk making his cock throb more and more. "You like that, don't you?" I asked. "You like being called a whore? A fucking slut?" That earned a whimper from Loki, a loud and needy one at that.

 

I pounded into him faster and harder, the sounds of our skin slapping together filling the room. "O-Oh god..." I groaned, biting my lip and grabbing his legs. Loki suddenly smirked, leaning his head up to look at me. "I-I am your god~" Seeing the smirk on his face made me growl and grit my teeth, pulling out of him and making him whimper at the loss. "You think you're still the top guy in this situation, huh? Just because you're a god? And because I'm just some 'mortal' or whatever you call me?" Loki stopped smirking.

 

"I think you'll find I'm the one in power now reindeer games~" This time I was the one to smirk, thrusting back into him, all the way in and seeing his mouth open wide, moans escaping his throat. "Oh f-fuck!" The cock ring was making him go crazier by the second, his panting and whimpers could probably be heard throughout the whole floor. "A-A-Anthony I'm-I'm so close, I'm g-gonna c-come p-please let m-me...p-please let me come-"

 

His desperate begs and pleas made me grin, thrusting into him harder as pre-cum covered his stomach. "You wanna come, huh? You wanna come from my huge fucking cock? With your little cock ring making your length throb like the desperate slut you are?" My words only made him beg more and much louder, his back arched while he moved his head sideto side. "Y-Yes! Fuck please-!" He replied.

 

I thrusted faster, panting hard myself before letting out my words: "Come for me! Come for me now!" I demanded, climaxing heavily with my legs starting to shake and my hips shuddering. Loki's entire body tensed up, his back arched high as he let out a long moan, climaxing all over his stomach and chest, his legs shaking with his hands gripping the sheets.

 

His body relaxed and collapsed to the bed, but the cock ring was still vibrating loud, sending his whole body into sudden jolts and his legs shaking. The stimulation was too much for him since he had just climaxed. I turned it off and gently took it off his length, watching him relax. He was covered in sweat, his mouth still open wide as he tried to catch his breath. I relaxed with him, taking the time to calm down.

 

Without warning him, I slowly pulled out and let myself collapse to the bed next to him, my chest still heaving up and down. "All this...because I taught you how to use fucking iPhone messages...." I said slowly, hearing a weak chuckle from Loki. "...you only...have yourself to blame...Anthony..." I could tell he had a smirk on his face, but I was too tired to look properly. "Can't wait to go into work tomorrow, I can almost hear Rodgers saying: 'So Tony, why did you leave the mission so suddenly yesterday?' 'Oh, nothing much Cap, just my partner sending me a video of him jerking off, and that gave me a boner so, duty calls.'" Loki laughed and only made himself pant even heavier.

 

"You can make up a lie to him my love, he does not have to know the truth."

"Oh and you know all about lying, don't you?"

"Why of course, I can give you a few...examples to try to use on him?"

"No thanks Lokes, I'll try to come up with something myself."

"As you wish, Anthony."


End file.
